A Game of Lions
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: In the harsh African Savannah, life is nothing more than a game, and all lions are players. The penalty for losing is simple; death. When Nala and her followers are banished from the Pridelands, can they survive the Game of Lions? What about the other players? In a world where neither friend or foe can be trusted, can Nala finally find peace? Rated T and not for the faint of heart.
1. The Beginning

**Hello all, and welcome to my story. I hope that all of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. PLEASE do not forget to leave me a review when you are finished reading. I will try to update as much as I can, which means once or twice a day, but sometimes it will be longer. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Italics mean thoughts_

_**Bold italics means Narrator talking to readers**_

_**Did you really think that the story was over when Simba roared atop Pride Rock? Did you really think that everything would be all daisies and sunshine after the death of Scar? As you will find out, there is pain, guilt, and suffering to come. But there is always hope, and hope is perseverance…**_

"Nala! You can do it! Just keep pushing honey!"

The young lioness queen clenched her teeth, her blue eyes narrowed into a glare. "THIS IS KILLING ME!"

The still young face of Sarafina sagged, her eyes clearly reflecting the sympathy she felt for her daughter. "I know Nala, but you have to keep pushing. You'll die if you don't!"

Nala grunted, obviously irritated by her mother's answer. At this point, Sarabi entered the room, and she collapsed next to her best friend.

"Hey Sarabi."

Sarabi sighed in exhaustion. "Hey Sara. Zira just gave birth to twins. She named them Vitani and Kovu. They're really cute."

As Nala continued to push, her left eyelid began to twitch, and her right narrowed in anger. "YOU TWO CAN MAKE SMALL TALK LATER! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M GIVING BIRTH HERE?"

At that moment, Nala felt a massive release, and the young lioness sighed in relief, thinking her trial was over. However, the pains started again. This time, they were much more agonizing than the first, but they did not last nearly as long before the feeling of release came once again.

Nala panted several times, and she laughed in victory, having passed her test of endurance. Sarabi and Sarafina approached her, each of them holding a small cub in their arms.

Tears began to form in Nala's eyes, and she squealed with glee at the appearance of her children. Sarabi chuckled at her, the wind bristling her fur, and she gently spoke, smiling at Nala. "Congratulations Nala. You have twin sons. What would you like to name them?"

Nala took the first cub from Sarabi's arms and smiled at him. The cub had blue eyes, similar to hers, and showed signs that he would have a black mane someday. He began to maneuver his limbs, and his mother chuckled in amusement.

"I think Kopa would be a very nice name for him."

Sarabi grinned, and took the cub from her arms. "That's an excellent name. I think that he'll live up to it."

Sarafina gave her daughter the cub in her arms, and Nala looked at him, studying his appearance. The cub had emerald green eyes, similar to Scar's, and his tail tuft was auburn red, exactly like that of his father.

"His name will be Kion."

Sarafina smiled in response, her daughter having made her very proud. "They're beautiful cubs Nala. Hopefully your husband likes them."

Right on cue, a young, regal-looking lion with a red mane casually entered the den, an aura of confidence surrounding him.

"So. Do I have an heir?"

Nala stared up at her mate in absolute glee, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Yes, Simba. We have twin sons! I named them Kopa and Kion. Come look at them! Aren't they beautiful?"

Simba strutted over to his wife, rolling his eyes in annoyance at her peppy joy. He stared at his sons, looking at every single detail. Meanwhile, Zira now entered the room with her three children. Nuka was carrying Kovu while Zira carried Vitani.

Simba suddenly turned to his mate, fire gleaming in his bright red eyes. "I do not accept these children! They look like Scar! They are Scar! Scar is in them!"

A tear flowed down Nala's face. "He is their great uncle, and their grandfather, but more importantly, they are OUR children."

"TWO MONTHS! THEY WILL STAY FOR TWO MONTHS, THEN THEY WILL BE BANISHED! SCAR MUST NOT REMAIN IN THESE LANDS!"

Sarabi, anger in her eyes, stood up to her son in fury. "Simba! How dare you say that? Your father would be ashamed of you!"

"I AM THE KING AND MY WORD IS LAW!"

Nala, suddenly regaining her energy, stomped up to the king. "I refuse to accept this decision! These cubs are yours and they need their father!"

Simba snarled, his anger reaching new levels. "I AM THE LAW. I WAS GENEROUS ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU TWO MONTHS, BUT I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND! YOU MUST LEAVE THE PRIDELANDS IMMEDIATELY AND NEVER RETURN!"

Zira, steam flowing out of her ears, and her eyes filled with hate now spoke. "I will go with her! Do you want to start a war Simba?"

Sarafina nodded in agreement, and Simba simply laughed. "I am king! I cannot be stopped. Zira, you and your three cubs are banished too!"

Sarafina was about to speak up as well but Simba beat her to the punch. "I don't care what you have to say! You are banished for your thoughts!"

Before any other words were spoken, Simba stomped out of the room, his red mane flowing angrily in the wind.

The room was motionless for several moments, but Sarabi broke this by sighing and then shaking her head in disappointment. "Mufasa would be ashamed." She then turned to Nala. "You'll have to leave, only for your protection. But you'll have your mother and Zira to help you. I would go, but somebody has to keep our dear leader in line."

Nala chuckled sadly before nodding in agreement. "We will leave tomorrow at dawn. Hopefully, we'll find a nice pride that will take us in."

Sarabi nodded. "That is going to be the goal."

**Well, that will conclude the very first chapter. Obviously, both Simba and Zira are going to be VERY OOC. Please don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews, and if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to run them by me in a PM. Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	2. Departure

**Well, it is time for the next update! Huge thanks to LionLover23 and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing. If you have not reviewed yet, GET ON TO IT ALREADY! REVIEW! Well, I think I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the second chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_**The first chapter has shown you why monarchy fails. Join our little band for the next installment of A Game of Lions. It seems that it is Nala's turn to play…**_

The sun rose over the Savannah, its bright orange hue illuminating the sky above. The trees and ground reflected the color of our favorite star, and in Pride Rock, a small group of lions prepared to take their leave.

Nala stood at the tip of Pride Rock, the gentle morning breeze brushing against her creamy fur. Serene as her posture was, the inside of her was an entirely different scenario. Thoughts ran rampant in her mind, thoughts of despair, thoughts of agony, and in an abandoned corner of her conscious, thoughts of hope. Hope for a better future for not only herself, but for her cubs, for Zira, and for her mother.

"Nala. It is time."

The younger lioness turned her head, blue eyes gleaming with depression, to the voice behind her. She sighed before speaking, her tone mired by silent sobbing.

"Thank you Sarabi. I am going to miss you."

The queen mother nuzzled Nala before silently padding away. Nala stood up, not slouching but her posture regal and dignified. She slowly walked towards the base of the rock. Her friends, allies, and family were waiting for her.

Sarabi waved one last paw good bye as the group departed forever. Sarafina looked back towards her former home, a longing expression in her eyes, but Nala and Zira, each carrying their cubs, never looked back, and their steps were marked with pride, not regret.

Silence dominated as the group advanced, marking their trail with their pawprints on the dirt of the Savannah. However, this silence was not to last forever, as sond waves from the muzzle of Zira eventually broke through.

"Nala, where on Earth are we going to go?"

The blue eyes of the young lioness sparkled with thought, her mind zoning in on their current predicament.

Nala sighed, scratching a claw against her chin before speaking. "We are out of the Pridelands now, so we can afford to stop. We are NOT settling in the Outlands. They are no place to raise cubs."

Zira gazed off into the distance, only to find sprawling Savannah and no sign of civilization. She slowly nodded her head, the nods gradually getting faster, her light brown fur moving with her body.

"Nala, I think you are correct. Let us camp here for the night. It's away from the Outlands and there should be some prey somewhere."

Sarafina nodded in agreement, and Nuka let out a huge yawn. Zira chuckled at her first-born son. "You seem tired."

"I'm not…" Nuka yawned again. "Tired."

Zira grinned, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I think your mother knows better. We'll most definitely stay here for the night!"

Nala smiled before turning to her own sleeping cubs. "I agree. Kion and Kopa already seem comfortable here. We'll start trying to find a pride once we are all rested."

Zira smiled, and placed Kovu and Vitani next to Kion and Kopa, letting the four cubs peacefully slumber together. The adults gathered around the cubs in a protective circle, with Nuka snuggling into his mother, an act of affection that Zira enjoyed returning.

The wrongly exiled lions, lost in the Savannah, fell asleep in peace and without any care in the world.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"Ma'am. I have a report that I think that I have a report that you would be very interested to hear."

The lioness stared up at her unexpected visitor. Her coat was the color of a darker gold, and her eyes were a deep brown. Her face was hardened and tough, and long and numerous scars covered her aged bodies.

"Hit me."

The lion messenger sighed and looked up, his blue eyes gleaming with interest. "Our spies in the Pridelands have uncovered some very interesting developments."

The lioness sighed before glaring at her messenger. "You keep stalling me you idiot! Just tell me the damn news, or I will have the fur on your ass sawed off!"

The lion held two paws up to defend himself. "Well now, getting testy are we?"

"I'M ALWAYS TESTY! GIVE ME THE INFORMATION!"

"Our spies have reported that King Simba has gone completely insane, and that he has exiled his mate and her friends, and even his own cubs!"

The lioness began to sport a puzzled expression on her face, and her brown eyes were mired with confusion about the situation. "Why in the living hell would he do that? That's his bloodline he exiled!"

"Apparently, they look too much like his crazy uncle. He DID marry his first cousin!"

"Incest? Disgusting. Well, I suppose that these exiles could be valuable assets to us. Wait, from which of our agents are you getting all of this information from?"

"This is coming from Sarabi, ma'am."

The lioness began to nod. "Sarabi you say? Yes, she HAS always been very dependable. This was useful, thank you for sharing this." The lioness began to smirk. "I still might tear the fur off of your ass."

The messenger chuckled, his blue eyes obviously reflecting his amusement. "I don't doubt it for a second, ma'am. I do not doubt it for a second."

**Well, that is going to be all that I am going to write for now. Who were those two lions at the end? Are they going to be friend or foe? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Continuing on that topic, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Well, I've done more than enough blabbing so I think I'm going to check out of the writing hotel. Until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	3. To Continue a Bloodline

**Well, it is time for another chapter! Thanks to LionLover23, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, and wohmbat for reviewing! If your name was not on here, REVIEW ALREADY! REVIEW! Well, I think I have done quite enough blabbing, so without any more interruptions, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_**Who were those two mysterious lions? It seems that the both of them are involved in this game as well. Nala and company have escaped, but it is now up to Simba to pick up the pieces from his mistake…**_

The air was unusually chill for this part of Africa. The cool breeze flowed around, but not through, a red-maned lion standing proudly on the tip of Pride Rock. His fiery red eyes ran with suspicion and hate.

_Nala and the cubs are gone, so Scar is gone. But Scar is not completely gone because I am Scar. But didn't I kill Scar?_

Simba began to pace, his madness slowly beginning to consume him. His thoughts were confused, paranoid, and lost.

_Nala is gone. I need a new mate. The royal bloodline must go on! But that means that Scar must go on as well._

Simba shook his head, and retreated back into the den, where the lionesses were currently having their usual morning meal. The young king scanned the appearance of each lioness, studying every single feature in cautious detail.

_Sarabi, too old, as well as my mother. She also has Scar in her. I can't have Scar. No, this lioness must be pure of Scar. Tojo, not attractive enough. Tama, she is too rebellious. I need a submissive mate. _

The lion continued to scan the den, searching for the one that would bear the next king of the Pridelands. Eventually, his eyes fell upon one lioness in particular. She had a light golden coat, and eyes as brown as the bark on the trees.

_Kula. She is the one. She will birth attractive cubs. She will be submissive. She will not fight. She will be mine._

The insane lion grinned evilly, waiting for just the right time to make his move. The time would come several hours later. The lionesses, one by one, stood up and stretched, preparing themselves for the day's hunt.

Simba observed the daily procedure, excitement evident in his eyes. The lionesses began to exit the den when Simba made his intentions known.

"Kula. You won't be going on the hunt today. Stay here."

Kula put her head down and dutifully obeyed, her chocolate eyes showing her great amount of worry. Sarabi gave her son a suspicious expression, before shaking her head sadly and exiting the den.

Meanwhile, Kula sat in the center of the den, shivering in fear, as Simba began to casually pace around her. The lion began to chuckle, his red mane swishing round and round, before he finally began to speak.

"As you know, I have recently banished my former mate Nala as well as her two cubs."

Kula's chocolate eyes narrowed, glaring at her current captor. "Unfairly, I might add. Nala and YOUR cubs did absolutely nothing to deserve it!"

Simba ran at her and roared loudly. "SILENCE! I AM THE ONE DOING THE INTERROGATION HERE! YOU SHOULD SHUT THE F*** UP AND BE QUIET!"

Kula nodded in fear, her body shaking rapidly. Simba composed himself before beginning to speak again. "You should have also figured out that I will need a replacement mate. Someone to bear my cubs. Someone to bear the next heir to the entire Pridelands."

Kula sighed, already knowing the answer to the question that she was about to ask. "Okay, I get everything that you have said. So what does all of this have to do with me?"

Simba cackled darkly before coming close and whispering in Kula's ear. "That, my dear, is where you come in. I have personally selected you to be my replacement mate. You, and you alone, shall bear the next heir to the Pridelands."

The lion leaned in to lick Kula's cheek, but she stood up and snarled, her fury quite evident in her eyes. "And what makes you think that I will agree to this? I hold absolutely no love for you! You banished one of my dearest friends, you banished the love of my life for simply-"

"MALKA WAS A MALE. ALL MALES ARE THREATS! I DIDN'T BANISH HIM FOR ANYTHING HE DID! NO, I BANISHED HIM FOR WHAT HE MIGHT DO!"

Kula sighed. "That is beside the point anyway. The main thing here is that I will never, and I mean never, will be your mate!"

Simba chuckled. "Well now. It's okay if you don't want to be my mate."

Kula sighed in relief. "Good. Now that this is over, I-"

"Because you don't have a choice."

Kula backed away in fear as Simba came closer and closer, laughing like a hyena for the entire distance. "Whether you like it or not Kula, you are going to be mine. I, for one, am going to really enjoy this."

It was right then when another voice entered the room. "That's quite enough Simba. She said no, so get over it!"

The king of lions turned around to see his mother angrily padding towards him. He growled, but this did not deter her at all.

"Go away Sarabi! This situation has nothing to do with you!"

"I think it does. You are my son after all."

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?"

"You are my son first, and my king second. I will ALWAYS defy any unjust orders from my son."

"This is your last chance. Go away!"

"No. Kula needs me!"

Simba snarled before unsheathing his claws. He casually walked up to Sarabi, looked at her one last time, and then slit her throat. Kula cried out in horror as Simba began to laugh.

"Simba. How could you? What happened to that arrogant young cub that wanted to protect everyone? What happened to that kind cub? What happened to YOU? Simba, you just killed your own mother! You are worse than Scar!"

"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME AROUND ME!"

Kula glared at him, before speaking once again. "Scar, Scar, Scar, Scar, Scar, Scar…"

As Kula continued to repeat the name, Simba howled in fury. He slapped the lioness on the side of her head, causing her to fly across the den. When he approached her again, Kula was conscious, but too weak to produce any more resistance. Simba grinned evilly, and further approached the young lioness.

**Well, that is going to be all for now! FYI, I almost cried when I was writing the part where Sarabi died. She is one of my favorite characters. I didn't expect this when I first got the idea for this story, but it has turned into a combination of Game of Thrones, Lion King, Medieval Europe, and modern America (You'll know what I mean later.) Thank you so much for reading this, and DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	4. A Supernatural Appearance

**Well, I am back and with another chapter to boot! Thanks to LionLover23 and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing. Be sure to check out Keep Calm and Join Team Loki's story **_**The King's Daughter**_**, and LionLover23's story **_**Lion King: We Are One**_**. They are both excellent reads and deserve more reviews. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_**So it seems Kula will birth the cubs of an insane psychopath. How will these cubs turn out? But alas, it is not their turn to play the game. Now, we shall return to the story of Nala and her followers.**_

Nala kicked the dirt beneath her as she walked, her steps slow and cautious. She carried her cubs on her back, as did Zira, who was trailing shortly behind her, with Sarafina covering the rear.

The young lioness sighed, her blue eyes gleaming with a combination of sadness, anger, and regret. It had been one week since they had been banished, and the life of a rouge had been a tough adjustment. There was little protection, little support, and was generally not a great life for small cubs to grow up in.

The landscape around them was the classic Savannah grassland, with a single large tree making an occasional appearance. The large orange sun was beginning to set; it's orange rays illuminating the land with its gleaming light.

"We should stop soon. Day has not long to remain."

Nala turned around to see Zira approaching her, she having been the one to say that statement. The young lioness nodded in agreement. "I agree. I don't think the cubs can take too much more."

Sarafina nodded as well, and then lay down on the soft grasses of the Savannah. Nala and Zira followed in suit, both of them once again laying the four youngest cubs side by side.

They were about to succumb to slumber, when storm clouds formed in a matter of seconds, suddenly covering the evening sky. Lightning flashed frequently, and large booms of thunder were heard. However, no rain fell, puzzling the group of lionesses.

Soon, the clouds split, and a shimmering lion walked out from between them. The lion's mane was blood red, but he was far larger and more muscular than Simba. The lionesses gasped when they recognized him.

"Mufasa?"

The ghostly lion chuckled, his shimmering body covering the night sky. "Yes Nala, it is I. I have many things to say, and not a lot of time, so let us begin. Nala, you have done very well. I am sorry that my son treated you as cruelly as he did, and to say I'm very angry would not even come close to describing my fury. You deserve someone far better than him, and I'm pretty sure you'll find him."

Nala beamed at the spirit, still considering him a father figure. She was glad that the spirit shared the same opinion as her about her son. The specter then turned to Zira. "Zira. You have done well. Your kindness has earned you many friends among the Great Kings, and you are a great friend to the rightful queen. Your cubs are lucky to have a mother such as you."

Zira smiled and the nodded in respect. Mufasa nodded as well, before turning to Sarafina. "Sara, thank you for being such a friend to Sarabi. She has passed on as well, and she wanted me to give you her thanks."

The three lionesses each shed a tear at the news of the death of Sarabi, but Mufasa still moved on. "I have two more things to say. The first, go the East. Everything that all of you could possibly want is in the East. There, you shall find your salvation from your worries. The second is for Nala especially. There is a lion that would like to speak with you."

Mufasa stepped to the side, and another dead lion made his presence known. This lion was much scrawnier, had a black mane, and a small scar running through his eye.

"Father?"

"Yes, Nala, it's me."

Nala looked to the ground and sighed, before looking up again, her blue eyes holding a twinge of anger. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Scar sighed, and looked towards his paws in shame. "I have come to apologize, as well as beg for your forgiveness."

Nala went deep into thought, staying this way for several seconds, before responding to her not so dearly departed father. "I accept your apology. And I also forgive you. Not because I condone your action, but because if I spend my entire life hating you, I am afraid that I will become no better than Simba."

Scar smiled sadly. "Thank you Nala. You have no idea how much that means to me. I can now rest in peace. I love you."

Nala was going to respond, but the shimmering spirit of Scar slowly faded into the night. Then, Mufasa waved one last paw good bye and also faded into the night sky. The storm quickly dissipated as well, leaving three stunned lionesses and four sleeping cubs consumed in an aura of absolute silence. After many minutes, this trend was broken by Nala, who chuckled. Zira stared at her feeling puzzled. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm about to go east because a ghost told me to. That is what's funny."

Zira nodded before chuckling as well. "We will leave at dawn. Maybe we'll get to wherever Mufasa wants us to go by nightfall."

Nala nodded in agreement as the two lionesses retreated back to their cubs, and they prepared themselves for slumber.

**-TLK-**

It was dark and cool in the Pridelands, and all was quiet. The only bit of noise came from a lone lioness who was moving through the grasses. After several miles, she came to her destination.

"Mheetu. It is safe. You can come out now."

A young lion ran out and nuzzled the lioness fiercely. She returned the nuzzling before beginning to lick his face.

"Mmm…Tama…Mmm...I…Mmm…missed you."

"I missed you too. I have a great idea on how we can spend our time together."

Mheetu smirked. "Oh, do you now?"

"Yes I do. Come here."

**Well, that is all for now! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to let me know in a PM. Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	5. New Players

**Well, it is time for another chapter! Thanks to LionLover23, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, and wohmbat for reviewing. If you have not yet reviewed this story, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? REVIEW! Well, I think I have done enough blabbing, so without any further interruptions, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_**So Mufasa has sent Nala and company on a hunt for the east. What will they find? However, we now journey back to the Pridelands, where, dark and cruel as it may be, the eternal Circle of Life rolls on.**_

_Four months after the events of Chapters 2 and 3…_

Kula sighed as she turned her chocolate brown gaze towards the two little cubs sleeping by her side. The day before, she had given birth to twins; a boy and a girl. She had named the male Kyrian, but Simba got there before she could properly name the girl.

The evil king had named his daughter Insidiatori. Kula had decided that she would call her Dia.

The lioness shed a tear when she thought about the circumstances that had led her to this moment. Kula had never believed that her life would become as depressing as this. It was then when the lion that had put her in this predicament walked into the room.

"Hello Kula. How are my cubs doing today?"

Kula narrowed her eyes at the king and spoke very curtly. "They are doing fine Simba. Have you decided which of them is going to be your heir?"

Simba sighed. "I have elected to choose an heir when the cubs are one year old. Whoever proves themself more worthy will inherit the throne!"

Kula nodded. "Okay then. So, don't you have some innocents to murder or something else of that nature to do?"

Simba narrowed his fiery red eyes and clenched his razor teeth. "If I were you Kula, I would try not to upset me." With that, the king of beasts turned around and exited the room. Kula sighed. There was only two lions that she would be fine seeing right now, and one was exiled.

However, the other was not and entered the room with a small cub on her back.

"Hi Kula."

Kula smiled sadly. "Hey Tama. How is little Amira?'

The lioness chuckled. "She's a feisty little one. Always trying to sneak way from her mother!"

Kula chuckled genuinely. "Kyrian and Dia seem to be sleepers. They have barely been awake at all!"

"Kula, maybe you should do the same. You haven't slept in days, and these last several months have been beyond stressful for you."

Kula sighed. "I know Tama, but I'm worried that Simba will hurt them as soon as I am distracted."

Tama put a paw on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Kula. I'll stay here with you and the cubs while you get some rest. Maybe Amira, Kyrian, and Dia can have some playtime!"

Kula nuzzled her friend. "Thank you Tama. You have absolutely no idea how much I need this rest."

**-TLK-**

Far way from the Pridelands, a lone object rose up from the grasses of the Savannah. The object was white, with large glass windows, and a door leading inside. It was placed on four cinderblocks, and was attached to an object that said "Ford" on the front.

Suddenly, a strange creature exited the object from the door, and began to pace around in circles. The creature had black hair, pale skin, and stood on just two legs. He was holding a small device to his ear.

"Mom, yes I am still in Africa."

There was a short pause.

"No, I have not been eaten by lions yet."

Another pause.

"No, I have not brushed by teeth today! You see Mom, this is why I wanted to leave home, you are so overprotective! I'm 25 years old, I can go where I want, say what I want, and do what I want! BYE!"

The creature threw the device down on to the ground in disgust, as a lone lioness approached him, an amused smile on her face.

"Having problems there, Cody?"

The creature sat down on the ground and chuckled. "No, not really. I just have an annoying mother."

"She only does this because she cares about you."

"I know, but still."

The lioness chuckled again. "Well, I didn't come here to chit-chat. Selena thinks she sprained her paw, and she wanted you to have a quick look at it."

Cody shook his head. "I love being the first human shaman and all, but man do you lions injure yourselves often!"

The lioness grinned. "I know. Consider it one of our national pastimes. Like that game you call baseball."

"Hey, don't make fun of that game! Where I come from, it is beloved by both kids and adults!"

"And where is that again?"

Cody chuckled. "It is a place called Texas. I've shown you photographs dozens of times!" The human sighed, picked up his cell phone, and stood up. "Well Alex, it was nice talking to you but I think that if I don't get to Selena soon, she is going to murder me."

Alex grinned, her dark gold coat blowing in the wind. "Run along now. I'll catch you later."

Cody sighed, got into his truck, and drove his trailer off to where the cubs usually played, leaving Alex behind. A male lion then approached the lioness and stood next to her.

"Ms. President, Chumvi has got some news for you."

"About what?"

"Our spies have told us that apparently, the exiled Pridelanders have turned right towards us. At their current pace, they should be here in a week, maybe two."

"Thanks Douglas. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be my Prime Minister."

The lion laughed before nuzzling Alex. "Hey, what are older brothers for?"

**Well, that is going to be all for now! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE REVIEWS! I will try to have the next chapter up whenever I possibly can. Until then, take care and drop home safely!**


	6. Convergence

**The time has come for another update. Huge thanks to LionLover23 and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing. I'd like to see some new reviewers, so if you have not yet reviewed, GET ON TO IT ALREADY! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO BEG! Well, I have done quite enough blabbing, so here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_**Now, my readers, we shall turn our attention back to our favorite exiles. Are they on a collision course with destiny, or are they doomed to spend eternity wandering the Savannah? Well, I think that it is time to find out.**_

"Mommy, can we stop and rest? I'm very tired."

Zira sighed, and looked down at her eldest son. "I'm sorry Nuka, but we have to keep going. We can't stop here for the night."

Nuka nodded sadly. "Okay Mommy."

Nala turned her head towards them sadly. "Zira, it's okay. We can stop here if Nuka can't keep going."

"No, no, no. It's fine. Really, it is."

Nala and Sarafina looked at each other and both of them shook their heads. The African Savannah sprawled out around them, the tall grasses hiding them from any potential threats. It was then when Sarafina noticed something unusual in the landscape in front of her.

"Nala, I think I see a massive cave up ahead. And it seems like there are a couple of lions in front of it."

Nala's eyes began to sport a small sparkle of hope. "Mom, I don't want to get all of our hopes up, but it does look like that there could easily be a pride there."

Zira nodded in agreement. "I hope there is a friendly pride. Our cubs need a permanent home."

Nala sighed and nodded in agreement. "That they do. That they do. Well, here goes nothing!"

Slowly but surely, the lionesses, cubs on their backs, began to advance slowly towards the cave. The lions that were there took notice and quickly scurried inside. The lionesses cringed, hoping that their disappearance would not be an ill omen.

**-TLK-**

"Ms. President."

Alex looked up from her wildebeest meal to the two guards who were approaching her. "What the hell do you two morons want? Can't you see that I am enjoying my dinner?"

"They're here."

Alex immediately stood up, infatuated with the new situation. She scanned the two guards, and then sighed, her brown eyes reflecting her inner emotions, and her dark golden coat blowing in the gentle wind. "Well, it seems that you two are going to help me with the welcoming committee. Chumvi, Laram, the two of you better be on your best behavior. I don't want to have the Prime Minister treat you like a couple of six month olds."

The two lions nodded simultaneously. "Yes Ms. President."

"Okay then. Let's go."

The President and her two guards walked out of the cave, and directly in the direction of the exiled Pridelanders. Eventually, the two sides came face to face, and Alex spoke, her words regal and professional.

"Greetings travelers. My name is Alex and I'm the president of the Eastern Republic Pride, which controls the lands around here. Would you care to introduce yourselves?"

Nala nodded, and motioned one of her paws towards herself. "I'm Nala. I am the former queen of the Pridelands. These two little ones are my cubs Kion and Kopa."

The young lioness then motioned towards Zira. "This is Zira. She is my best friend and one of my closest allies. These are her three cubs, Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka."

Nuka blushed shyly. "Hi."

Alex chuckled in response. "Hello to you too." The older lioness then turned to Sarafina. "And you?"

"I'm Sarafina. Nala is my daughter."

Alex smiled at the group. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. As I said before, I'm Alex, and these two morons are Chumvi and Dequan. They are among my many guards."

"Chumvi?"

"Yes Nala, it's me."

Nala squealed, and ran towards her old friend, whom she gave a friendly nuzzle, which was returned. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I heard about what happened with Simba. What a dirt bag!"

Nala laughed. "I know." The young lioness then turned back to Alex. "You are a President, huh? What on Earth is that?"

"I think our shaman would explain it better than I could." Alex turned behind her. "CODY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"You called?"

Cody walked out and stood beside Alex. He wore a blue baseball cap, turned sideways, a sleeveless blue shirt, and black shorts, along with Nike sneakers.

Nala cowered in fear at the side of him, and began to shield her cubs. "You…you…you're a Lion Hunter!"

The human laughed. "No I'm not. I'm the shaman of these lands. I wouldn't hurt a fly."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Cody has our complete trust. Now Cody, would you mind explaining our government and laws?"

The human smiled. "No problem Alex." He turned his gaze towards Nala, Zira, and Sarafina. "Our philosophy is known simply as democracy. Every year, all of the lions vote for who they want as their President and Prime Minister, who serve as the leaders of the land. Anybody can become either role, as long as they are an adult. A President or Prime Minister can hold the office for as long as they wish."

The three lionesses each nodded in understanding, but it was the ever vocal Nala who spoke. "That makes a lot of sense! It prevents tyranny!"

Cody nodded. "That's exactly right. It does. Here in the Republic, we are also generally very against common tradition."

Sarafina gave the human a puzzled expression. "What traditions are you referring to?"

"Betrothals are banned. Blood relatives are forbidden to marry. Male lions can stay in the pride as long as they wish."

For the first time, Laram spoke up, revealing his less than stellar understanding of language. "No cubs will be getting no presentation either!"

Chumvi rolled his eyes. "I think that was assumed. Another thing, we don't hunt here. Cody brings us all the food that we need from the human world."

"Yep. In the human world, my family is very powerful, so I can afford to provide everything."

Nala nodded in understanding. "So where do we meet the rest of the pride?"

Chumvi smiled. "Come on. I'll show you guys and gals to the den."

**Well, that is all for now! As I said before, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter up whenever I possibly can. Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	7. Heirs

**Well, the time has come yet again for another chapter! Huge thanks to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, as well as my guest for reviewing. If you have not reviewed, GET ON TO IT ALREADY! MORE REVIEWS=EVEN FASTER UPDATES! Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_**It seems that Nala and her followers have found a new home. And who is the mysterious human shaman Cody? But alas, we shall not find out those answers just yet! No, we must return to the Pridelands to see the newest players of the Game of Lions.**_

The sun shined brightly over the Pridelands, giving life to the land beneath it, and illuminating this life with its shining glow. In the lush grasses, two cubs joyfully raced one another, blissfully ignorant of the true realities of life.

The first cub, which was in the lead, had fur the color of gold and kind brown eyes the color of chocolate. His smile could cheer up even the most depressed of individuals.

"Ha! I beat you again Amira!"

The second cub now padded to his side, panting with exhaustion. This cub had fur the color of honey cream, and here eyes were a pale gold, and held a deep fierceness within them.

"Kyrian, that was not fair! You had a massive head start!"

Kyrian smirked. "I'm the prince. I can get a head start if I really want one!"

"Yeah. The prince of cheating!"

Kyrian narrowed his eyes. "Oh, are you sure you want to go there?"

Amira grinned. "I'm completely sure!"

Kyrian leaped and pounced on Amira, causing the two cubs to tumble across the Pridelands, laughing with every single roll. Eventually, the two cubs came to a halt, with Amira on top of Kyrian, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Ha! Pinned ya!"

Kyrian grimaced before beginning to squirm. "Hey! Let me up!"

Amira laughed and got off from him. Kyrian laughed as well, and gave Amira a friendly nuzzle, which she returned. However, their fun ended when Simba entered the area with Dia by his side.

"Kyrian, I am very disappointed in you."

Kyrian gazed towards the ground and shuffled his paws awkwardly. "Why Dad? I'm just having fun with my best friend!"

"FRIEND? FRIEND? THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS FRIENDS. YOU CAN TRUST NOBODY BUT YOURSELF! AND ANOTHER THING, YOU WILLINGLY ACCEPTED DEFEAT! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"

Kyrian began to sob, and turned around, feeling dejected, but another punishing voice made itself known, this time coming from Dia. "Don't cry, novice. Tears are a sign of weakness. If you listened to Father for once, maybe you might understand that by now."

She smiled smugly and followed her father away from the area. As soon as Simba and Dia were out of eyesight, Amira immediately rushed to comfort her friend.

"Don't listen to him Kyrian. You are fine just the way you are."

"Amira, I don't want to be like him. I don't agree at all with the things that he is teaching me."

The young lioness nuzzled her friend in sympathy. "That's a good thing Kyrian. No offense, but I personally don't think that your father is a good lion at all. Sadly, I think he's already corrupted your sister."

Kyrian's brown eyes reflected his despair, and he nodded sadly. "I agree with you. And from what he has told me, there is one thing that I disagree with more than anything else."

"And what would that be?"

"That there is no such thing as friends and that you can't trust anybody. I don't think I have heard a more untrue statement."

Amira's eyes widened. "Are you referring to me?"

Kyrian smiled and nodded. "Yes. Amira, I have known you for six months, since we were born, and I have never met someone so kind, fierce, and supportive. You are the best friend somebody could have."

Tears began to form in Amira's eyes. "Kyrian, that is so sweet of you."

The young lion grinned. "Don't go all mushy on me now! Come on, let's get back to Pride Rock before our parents start worrying."

Amira nodded in agreement, and she followed her friend back in the direction of the large rock structure. When they got back, both of their mothers were waiting for them. Kula spoke first.

"We were about to call the two of you. We've caught dinner for tonight! A rare gator! You two go inside and enjoy it. We'll be right with you in a couple of minutes."

The two cubs nodded in unison, and scurried inside in order to receive their meal, leaving the two adults to have a very serious conversation. It was Tama who started it.

"Those two are really the only hope for this kingdom. I REALLY hope that Simba chooses Kyrian to be the heir. That boy has a heart of pure gold."

Kula nodded in agreement. "That he does. That he does. I'm worried though."

"About what?"

"I've noticed that Simba is getting really irritated at Kyrian. You know, saying he shouldn't have friends and that he is too nice."

"It doesn't seem that it has worked. Kyrian and Amira get closer every single day!"

"That is true. Poor Dia though. Her father's evil ways are corrupting my only daughter. She's almost exactly like him!"

Tama nodded in agreement. "It's really a shame. I think it'll be most likely Dia who will get chosen as the heir."

"Yeah, and Kyrian will be banished!"

Tama sighed. "My daughter would go with him too. And there would be nothing that would stop her?"

Kula suddenly smirked. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"If Simba picks Dia as the heir, the four of us, you, me, Amira, and Kyrian leave the Pride."

"Okay, go on."

"We'll try to find Nala. If we do, we'll wait until the cubs are fully grown, and then attack."

Tama nodded, slowly at first, but gradually getting faster. "That's a good plan. I know Nala has a large group. But what direction did she go?"

"I saw tracks heading east."

"East, eh? Well, we shall see what happens."

Kula nodded. "We shall indeed. Come on. Let's go get some gator before our ravenous cubs eat it all!"

**Well, that is all for now! Please do not forget to tell me what you thought about the chapter in the reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	8. Life in the Eastern Republic Pride

**Time for another update! Thanks to almondbutter, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, wohmbat, and LionLover23 for reviewing. I really appreciate it, and I hope y'all keep on telling me your thoughts. Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_**So it seems that Kyrian is the only hope for a prosperous Pridelands in the future. But will his sister Dia stand in his way? How will his father react to his "radical" ideologies? Well shall find out, but not right now, as we return to the Eastern Republic Pride.**_

"Hey Nuka!"

The young lion, who had a black mane just starting to appear, looked behind him to see Kovu walking towards him. He smiled, and gave the five-month-old cub a noogie.

"Hey termite! What's going on with you?"

Kovu sighed glumly. "Well, Mom is with Sarafina, Kion is with Selena, and Kopa and Vitani wanted some alone time, so I'm bored out of my brains!"

Nuka chuckled. "Well, that is something that the two of us should probably fix. Come on; let's go see Cody! Maybe he'll show us some of those gadgets he always talks about!"

Kovu's eyes sparked with excitement, and the cub followed his brother towards the human shaman's trailer.

From a distance, Nala observed the two cubs with a smile on her face. She was glad the two cubs had such a close relationship. She was about to take a short nap, when the young lioness suddenly realized that she was not alone.

"Who's there?"

A laugh echoed behind her. "Nala, it's just me. I'm sorry I scared you!"

Nala sighed in relief, her blue eyes narrowed. "Chumvi you idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Chumvi laughed. "I know. Again, sorry. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the water hole with me."

"Sure!"

Nala approached his side, and the two began to walk towards the large lake, both remaining silent during the trek. The African Savannah enveloped them, its large trees dominating the landscape. However, there was something different.

"Chumvi, I'm seeing something weird."

A concerned expression appeared on the young lion's face. "Nala, what is it?"

The lioness squinted her left eye. "I'm seeing some really unusual trees way off into the distance. They look very shiny, and they have a single branch coming up from their tips."

Chumvi's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! Those. Nala, those are not trees. Cody told me that those are where humans live. Apparently, millions of them are in that one place. Don't worry though, they never come out here."

"Oh. Okay then."

An awkward silence enveloped the two, and both of their faces slowly turned a scarlet red. After a long while, Chumvi made the first action. He gently nuzzled Nala on her neck, but this one lined with affection and not just friendship.

Nala's eyes widened, surprised at his boldness. However, she returned the nuzzling just as affectionately as his. Chumvi then took her ear into his paw, and whispered quietly into it.

"I love you Nala."

Nala smiled in response, and gently licked Chumvi's cheek.

**-TLK-**

Not too far way, in a large cave, two lion cubs sat together. One had brown fur and eyes the color of blood. The other had green eyes, golden fur, and a tuft the color of the sunset.

"Kion, I really want to be the queen of this pride."

The golden cub raised an eyebrow in response. "Do you now?"

"Yes I do, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get that crown."

Kion nodded in response. "Well Selena, I am going to tell you this. It's going to be hard. Alex is no pushover, and every other member of this pride will help her. However, as long as I have you by my side, I'll join you."

Selena smiled evilly and licked Kion's cheek gently. "Good. Then we should begin developing a plan immediately."

-**TLK-**

In the cave next to the two conspirators, the mood was of a completely different note. Kopa and Vitani sat quietly with one another, simply enjoying each other's company. The five month olds were the best of friends, and were completely inseparable

"Hey Vitani."

"Yeah Kopa?"

"All we know is the Republic, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, our mothers said that we once came from the Pridelands. I wonder why we don't live there anymore."

Vitani nodded in agreement. "I do too. I asked Sarafina about it a while back, and she gave me the classic parent response."

"Which is?"

"You are too young to know that Vitani. We will tell you when you are older."

Kopa laughed. "It sure does seem like that is all they know how to say."

The cave was silent for a while after as the two cubs lay side by side. Vitani nuzzled Kopa and the young lion responded by gently nibbling at her ear. The young lioness grinned, and gently batted her friend away.

However, in a moment of boldness, Vitani snuggled into Kopa, surprising the cub. He recovered quickly, and hugged Vitani with his forepaws. Kopa licked her ear, causing her to slightly giggle.

The two cubs were about to fall asleep when a new voice entered the cave, surprising the couple.

"Kopa! Vitani! I just got back from the human world. I have dinner ready for all of you."

They looked up to see Cody at the mouth of the cave with Kovu on his left and Nuka on his right. Kopa bit his lip, while Vitani spoke in his name.

"Uh, Cody, give us some more time. Kopa and I were just spending some time together."

In response, the human simply gave a one-word answer.

"Steak."

Kopa and Vitani looked at one another, and both of them broke out into a grin. Nuka and Kovu rolled their eyes, knowing exactly what was going on. Soon, Kopa spoke.

"I think we've changed our minds. We'll be right with you!"

With that, Kopa took Vitani's paw, giving it a gentle squeeze. The two lion cubs followed the human out of the cave, both tails and hearts intertwined.

**Well, that is going to be all for now. I know that not much happened, but I needed to build some relationships. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter up whenever I possibly can. Until then, take care and drive home safely!**


	9. Truth: Part 1

**It is time for another chapter! Huge thanks to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki and LionLover23 for reviewing. If you have not reviewed this story, GET ON TO IT ALREADY! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO BEG! Well, I think that I have done quite enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_**So relationships have blossomed in the Republic. How quaint. But will Kion and Selena thwart the peaceful romances in order to take the throne? But alas, we shall not find out right away, as it is time to return to the Pridelands.**_

_Three Months after the events of Chapters 7 and 8…_

Prince Kyrian dashed towards Pride Rock, every step kicking up a small cloud of dust beneath him. The young lion was now eight months old, and a brown mane tuft was just beginning to appear on his head. He skidded his paws to a stop, and with his deep brown eyes, looked behind him.

"Come on Amira! You got to be quicker than that!"

A young lioness approached his side, panting quickly and often. "You know Kyrian, not everybody has as much endurance and speed as you do."

Kyrian gave her a sheepish and arrogant grin. "Sorry Amira."

She rolled his eyes, and then nuzzled him on his neck, grinning widely. "You're lucky that you're cute."

Kyrian nuzzled her as well, before gently licking her cheek. Amira blushed, before snuggling into Kyrian, allowing the prince to rest his head on her body. They stayed in this position for a long while, silently enjoying the company of one another.

"Amira?"

The young lioness repositioned herself so she could look into Kyrian's deep brown eyes. "Yes Kyrian?"

The prince sighed, his worry easily evident. "Amira, if my father doesn't choose me as his heir in four months, I'll be banished."

"I already knew that."

"I know you do, but if that happens, what are you going to do?"

Amira sighed, and licked Kyrian's cheek. "Kyrian, I've known you for my entire life. Almost every single memory that I have involves you in some way, shape, or form. I spent almost every single moment of my time with you. I know you better than you know yourself." She nuzzled him with great affection. "And I intend to keep it like that. Kyrian, wherever you go in your life, I will follow you. If you are banished, I shall join you. If you are king, I will be your queen. If you get sick and die, I'll throw myself off a cliff. I'm with you all the way!"

The young prince smiled in relief, before nuzzling Amira fiercely, purring while doing so. "Thank you Amira. You have absolutely no idea how much that means to me. You really have no idea how much YOU mean to me."

She nuzzled his cheek, and purred into him. "I think I have an idea."

"KYRIAN! AMIRA!"

The two young lions turned around to see Tama walking towards them. "Kula and I would like to talk to the two of you about something very serious."

The two cubs stood up and followed Tama into the den. Kula was sitting down in the center, a sorrowful expression in her eyes. Tama sighed, and sat down next to her best friend, nuzzling her gently.

Kula sighed at the two cubs, and began to speak. "Kyrian, you know that your father and I are not married, right?"

"Yes. I've never thought anything of it."

"You probably should. You see, not only are your father and I not married, I hate him. A lot."

A puzzled expression appeared on the young prince's face. "How come?"

Kula sighed. "Kyrian, I did not willingly give birth to you or your sister. Your father, he…he…"

An angry expression appeared on Kyrian's face. "He forced you to."

"I knew you'd be angry at me, but-"

Kyrian became shocked, and he spoke to his mother gently. "Mom. Why on Earth would I be angry with you? It's Simba's fault, not yours!" He nuzzled her gently. "I still love you just as much as I did before you told me this."

Kula smiled, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with glee. She glanced at Tama, who smiled back. The two shared a nod, and Tama spoke to the two cubs.

"We're going to leave you two alone so you can better discuss this."

With that, the two lionesses walked out of the den together. Amira turned to Kyrian, a confused expression on her face. "I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"They told us two. Why didn't they tell Dia?"

Kyrian sighed. "Because there is no hope for her. She spends almost every single second of her time with Simba. She never acknowledges our mother, or what she's done for her. She's almost undoubtedly going to be the next queen."

"Then the Pridelands are going the hell."

Kyrian nodded in agreement. Amira turned to him with an astounded gaze on her face. "You are handling this so much better than anyone else I know could."

"It's not easy. My exterior may be calm, but on the inside I'm infuriated. I won't consider that thing my father anymore." He turned to Amira, and he gazed into her pale golden eyes. "But it's not so bad. The reason is because I have you."

Amira shed a tear of joy, and snuggled into Kyrian. He hugged her into his body, and the two simply lay curled up together, not saying a single word.

Eventually, Amira licked Kyrian's cheek, before taking his ear and whispering into it. "I love you."

Kyrian smiled and nuzzled her in response. "I love you too. More than anything else on this planet. I'd die if I didn't have you with me."

"I feel the same way. Without you, I am nothing."

Kyrian gave her a sheepish grin, and Amira licked his cheek. "I've never felt this way about anybody else. No one besides you."

Kyrian nodded in agreement. "The two of us-"

"We have only one, joined soul."

Kyrian licked her muzzle gently, and Amira blushed in response. The prince lay down, and Amira put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The two cubs fell asleep together, both souls and fates intertwined.

**Well, that is going to be all for now! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE REVIEWS! I will try to have the next chapter up whenever I can. Until then, take care and drive home safely!**


	10. Truth: Part 2

**Time for another update! Huge thanks to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki and LionLover23 for being my only reviewers for the last chapter. Be sure to check out Keep Calm and Join Team Loki's The King's Daughter series, and for Regular Show fans, check out LionLover23's story My Litle Emily. If you have not yet reviewed, (Gets on knees and begs) PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE REVIEW! Well, now that my burst of insanity is over, let us go on to the next chapter. Also, we won't be seeing the Eastern Republic Pride for a while. I would like to develop the situation in the Pridelands further.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Dia sat at the tip of Pride Rock, her cold green eyes scanning the lush Pridelands beyond her. She saw the herds of zebra prancing and a cheetah family enjoying their time together.

_Pathetic weaklings. They don't know the true meaning of power. When I become queen, they'll all cower under my paw like all of the rest._

The lioness reveled in her dark hatred, but she then felt another presence approaching her.

"Hello Father."

Simba smiled with glee at his favorite child. "Hello Dia. Surveying your future domain?"

"Indeed I am. These fools will fall under my paw."

Simba chuckled in amusement. "Indeed they shall. I think that you will make a fine queen someday."

Dia stood up and glared at her father. "I appreciate the support, but I think it is time that I give the animals a taste of their future."

"Oh, and what do you mean by that?"

Dia grinned. "Oh, maybe a few murders might help my future situation. Especially if I kill the innocent young."

"I agree. I think I'll join you."

While father and daughter went off to commit senseless slaughter, inside the den, Kula, Tama, Amira, and Kyrian lay together, lazily enjoying the quality time. Tama and Kula lay side by side, while Amira lay down on top of a sitting Kyrian, gently listening to his heartbeat as he stroked her back with his paw.

"Kyrian."

"Yes Mom?"

"There is a part that I left out when I was talking to you about the past."

Kyrian gave his mother a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

Kula sighed. "Kyrian, you don't know this, but you have two older brothers."

Amira gave a confused look, and Kyrian blinked rapidly. Kula sighed again, and spoke. "Before Simba…conquered me…he was married to a lioness named Nala, who was one of my dear friends?"

Kyrian nodded in understanding, and Amira spoke in his place. "What happened to her?"

"Simba thought that their two cubs looked to much like his evil uncle Scar. Nala stood up in their defense, and our glorious leader banished his own wife and her followers."

Kyrian nodded before speaking. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"I thought that my place was here. If I had another chance, I might have, but had I gone, I never would have had you my sweet son."

The young prince beamed proudly at his mother. Amira chuckled, and licked his cheek. A familiar roar echoed through the room, and Kula and Tama immediately stood up. Tama looked down at the two cubs, and then spoke.

"That's the hunting roar. You two enjoy your time together, we should be back in a couple of hours."

The two lionesses exited the den, leaving the two cubs by themselves. Out of nowhere, Amira jumped directly on to Kyrian, pinning him to the ground of the den.

"Haha! Pinned ya!"

Kyrian just lay on the ground, gazing into the pale golden eyes that Amira sported. She looked at the prince confused.

"Kyrian, are you sure that you are feeling okay? I mean, I'm pinning you and you are doing absolutely nothing about it!"

"Amira, the most beautiful lioness I've ever seen, who happens to be my soul mate, has her paws on me pinning me to the ground. You're asking me if I am okay?"

The young lioness burst of laughing, and she licked Kyrian on the muzzle. She slowly got off of him, and she laid her head on his chest, again listening to his heartbeat. It was one of her most favorite hobbies.

"Kyrian?"

The young lion turned his gaze down to the cub lying in his arms. "Yes Amira?"

"How much do you love me?"

The prince licked her cheek. "Amira, I love you more than anything else on this entire planet. You are the entire world to me, and I simply cannot imagine my life without you."

"Would you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"No."

She gave him a puzzled expression. "Why not?"

"Because I know that you'd be miserable for the rest of your life. And I know I've said this before, but if you died, I'd be right there along with you. It's either both of us or neither of us, so don't you go sacrificing yourself for me."

Amira looked at Kyrian with tears of joy in her eyes. "You do love me that much. No one else could answer that question like that! Nobody but you…"

The couple nuzzled fiercely, and Kyrian licked her cheek lovingly. "I love you. So very much."

Amira purred into Kyrian's cheek. "I love you too. More than anything."

As the couple snuggled together, a pair of emerald green eyes watched them, hidden out of sight. Dia grinned evilly to herself, a plan obviously forming inside her head.

_So my poor excuse for a brother and his wench can't live without one another? I could easily use this to my advantage. Father is going to pick me as queen, so I don't have to worry about disposing of them until then. But if I eliminate one, I eliminate the other. I kill two birds, well in this case lions, with one stone, and in this case that would be claws._

The evil lioness smirked, beginning to formulate a different, yet even more complex plan to grab the power that she so desired.

**Well, that is going to be all for now. As I begged before, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I possibly can. Until then, take care and please REVIEW! **


	11. Choice

**To antiSIMBA: I'm not familiar with the Top Gun series, and I don't think I would have any confidence writing a story with it. However, I can write a Lion King story that takes place during World War 2.**

**Well, it is time for the next chapter! Thanks go to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki and antiSIMBA for reviewing, and LionLover23 for PMing. If you have not yet left a review, DO IT ALREADY! REVIEW! I'VE ALREADY BEGGED! I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Kyrian. Kyrian. Kyrian, wake up!"

The young prince groggily opened his brown eyes, his vision blurry at first, but eventually, his gaze fell upon a young lioness, one that was very important to him.

"Amira?"

She chuckled in amusement. "Yes you idiot, it's me. Today is the day."

Kyrian stood up and grumbled before speaking again. "Yeah, they day where I get everyone I care about exiled from the only place that we all have ever known."

Amira nuzzled Kyrian's now neck-length mane gently. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sticking to my promise. I'm with you all the way! And besides, your dad could have a brief moment of sanity and pick you!"

Kyrian chuckled and licked Amira, who blushed in response. The couple walked into the main den, where all of the lionesses surrounded Simba, who was standing in the middle of the room, with a smirking Dia standing by his side.

"Kyrian. Amira. Why in the living hell are the two of you late?"

Kyrian gulped, and put his head down. "Sorry Father. I may have overslept."

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE! IF I TELL YOU TO BE HERE AT A CERTAIN TIME, YOU WILL BE HERE AT THAT TIME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Kyrian cowered nervously into a corner. "Yes Father."

Simba visibly calmed down before beginning to speak again. "It does not matter anyway. Whether you were on time or not, I was going to select Dia to be my heir."

The young lioness smirked as King Simba began to chuckle darkly. "Now, it is time to decide your punishment."

Kula now spoke out in concern. "What do you mean by punishment?"

"He is to be punished for being unworthy of my throne. I, King Simba, hereby sentence him to death."

Kyrian and Amira both cried out, and Kula and Tama leaped in front of their cubs as a protective shield. Tama then spoke with a snarl. "You won't be laying a paw on them Simba. Not while we are alive!"

Kula nodded in agreement before turning to the two cubs behind her. "Kyrian. Amira. Run. It's the only way you'll live. Remember, we will always be with you."

"I love you Amira."

"I love you too Mom."

The two cubs scampered out of the den as their mothers faced the snarling male lion and his vicious daughter.

"I thought I told you two that there would be no more rebellious actions permitted."

Tama narrowed her eyes. "When it comes to our cubs, we frankly don't give a shit."

Kula snarled. "You're going to pay for what you did to me Simba. It may not be today, and it may not be by my hand, but it will happen."

Simba laughed at her threat, and along with his daughter, lunged, claws and teeth extended, at the two lionesses.

Meanwhile, Kyrian and Amira sprinted through the Pridelands, not stopping for anything. They continued like this until they heard a very loud scream coming from the direction of Pride Rock. The two cubs skidded to a halt, and looked at one another, both of them with tears in their eyes.

"Kyrian."

"Yes?"

"I think that scream was my mom."

"I know."

Suddenly, another piercing scream echoed throughout the Pridelands. This scream was also very recognizable.

"Amira."

"Yeah?"

"That was my mom."

"I know."

The two cubs began sprinting once again, and eventually, after about an hour or so of running, they exited the Pridelands.

Amira panted before turning to Kyrian. "We made it. We're safe."

Kyrian nodded in agreement. "We are now rouges."

Amira nodded as well. The two cubs were silent for several seconds after. Then, without warning, they fell into one another's arms weeping uncontrollably. The sobs came out in droves, and they hugged, continuing to sob, for what seemed like an eternity.

However, after a long while, the green grasses seemed to whisper as the wind blew through them.

"_Kyrian. I love you.'_

The former prince sniffed. "Mom?"

"_Yes. Stay safe, and take care of Amira. I love you."_

"I love you too."

Not long after that, another voice began to filter through into the physical world.

"_Amira."_

"Mom?"

"_Yes. When you get the chance, rip Simba's f#cking head off!"_

Amira chuckled. "Okay Mom. I love you."

"_Love you too, kiddo. Take care of your boy-toy."_

Knowing exactly what just happened, the two cubs snuggled together under a large tree, the full moon in the Savannah sky lightly illuminating their view. Amira lay her head over Kyrian's heart, and the young lion rubbed her back affectionately.

"Good night Amira."

"Night Kyrian. I love you."

"I love you too. You're all I have left in this world."

Amira nodded in agreement, and she slowly closed her eyes, using the former prince as her pillow, and they fell asleep. The next day, they would wake, for the next part of their lives. For their next turn in the Game of Lions.

**Well, that is going to be all I'm going to write for now! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will have the next chapter up whenever I can. Also, be sure to look for my new TLK story, **_**Memoirs, **_**in the near future. Don't worry though, I'll still be updating this frequently. Well, until the next time I see y'all, please take care and do not forget to drive home safely. Good bye y'all!**


	12. Influence of the Dead

**Well, the time has come again for another chapter. Huge thanks to all who have reviewed for this story so far. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN FINISHED READING THIS. Well, I THINK I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Kion sat in the cave, a sleeping Selena lying beside him. In the last several months, the lion's mane had grown down past his shoulders. Suddenly, a strange wind blew past him, almost calling the young lion outside of the cave.

Slowly, he stood up, and began to advance towards the mouth of the cave, being very careful not to wake up Selena. When he reached his destination, the air was unusually cool and crisp.

Then before his very eyes, a large thunderstorm formed in a matter of seconds. Lightning struck the ground, and thunder boomed through the night sky of the Savannah.

Then, the clouds began to split, and a shimmering lion walked out, a lion with a midnight black mane, emerald green eyes, and a small scar down his eye.

"Scar?"

The lion responded, his voice booming as loud as the thunder had been before. "Yes Kion, it is I!"

Kion shielded his face from the bright shimmering light that was Scar. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be burning in lion hell?"

A new voice entered the scene. "No, he shouldn't be. "

Kion turned to his right to see Cody walking towards him, fighting the harsh wind of the storm. He was wearing a long cloak with hood over his head, and he carried a staff by his side.

"Cody? What are you doing here?"

Cody slammed his staff into the ground. "You think shamanism is all fun and games? You think I don't take this job as seriously as other shamans? You couldn't be more wrong! I have come to help Scar rescue you!"

Kion scoffed in annoyance. "Rescue me? From what?"

This time, Scar was the one to respond. "We have come to rescue you from yourself!"

Cody advanced closer to the young lion. "You have allowed Selena to corrupt you! Don't you see? She's turning you against your own family! She wants you to betray them and kill Alex. Is that really what you want?"

Scar snarled at the young lion. "Like Cody said, is that really what you want? Or do you just crave the affection she gives in return for your allegiance?"

Kion covered his ears with his paws. "SHUT UP!"

Cody gave him a sneer. "What's wrong? Don't like hearing the truth?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kion jumped up and unsheathed his claws, snarling at Cody. Cody simply laughed.

"Ha! I am a shaman! You think you can harm me? I have the Great Kings of the Past on my side! Tread carefully, boy."

Scar looked over to Cody. "Cody, you've done enough. Calm down a bit." Cody nodded in agreement, and the specter of Scar turned back to Kion. "Son of Nala, if you continue on the path your are on, you will become no better than me or Simba! Do you want to trade your morals for the false affection of a lioness that does not truly care about you? Think about it, boy."

With that, Scar disappeared, and the storm dissipated along with him. Cody nodded at the sky, glared at Kion, and then retreated to his cave. This left Kion, alone, to simply think about the path his life had taken.

**-TLK-**

Kyrian lay sleeping under a small tree, taking advantage of the opportunity to forget about all of his worries. He enjoyed this slumber, until he felt a furry paw nudge him awake.

"Ugh, what?"

Amira laughed and licked Kyrian's face lovingly. "Good evening sleepyhead!"

Kyrian sighed. "Why am I awake?"

"I caught an antelope for the two of us."

That caught Kyrian's attention. The young lion immediately stood up, and followed Amira to where she had left the kill. The two adolescents ate silently, and as night began to fall, the two of them lay together under the same tree where Kyrian had been sleeping before.

"Kyrian?"

Kyrian looked into the pale golden eyes of the lioness, who stared at him with loving adoration. "Yes Amira?"

"Are we going somewhere in particular, or are we just going to stay here?"

Kyrian sighed, and looked up into the stars that dotted the night sky. "I don't know. My mother had always said that our salvation lay to the east."

Amira saw the sadness in Kyrian's eyes, and she nuzzled him sympathetically. "Dead or not, I still trust the judgment of our mothers."

"Me too. I guess we are going east then."

"Yeah. I guess we are."

The two sat silently for several minutes, but soon, Amira was bored. She smirked, and pounced on Kyrian, easily pinning him to the ground.

"Ha! Pinned ya!"

Kyrian did nothing besides stare at her, eyes widened and his mouth open. Amira, puzzled at his reaction, shook the young lion gently.

"Kyrian, are you all right?"

The young lion grinned widely. "Damn Amira, you are smoking hot!"

The lioness choked on her laughter, and she gently batted Kyrian on the side of the head. "You are too much, you know that?"

"Sorry. I just have a thing for lionesses with great personality, light cream fur, and golden eyes."

Amira smirked and licked Kyrian's neck gently. "Don't you become a sappy romantic on my watch!"

Kyrian gave her a sheepish grin, and Amira rolled her eyes. She snuggled into him, and as usual, laid her head on top of his heart.

"Good night Kyrian."

"Good night soul mate."

The two lions fell asleep together, forgetting about everything else.

**Well, that's all for now! PLEASE do not forget to tell me what you thought about the chapter in the reviews. If you have any additional questions or ideas, you are more than welcome to let me know in a PM. Well, until I post the next chapter, take care and drive home safely!**


	13. Love, Murder, and Guilt

**Well, the time has come for another chapter! Huge thanks go to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing the last chapter. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED READING. Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

The orange sun rose high over the Savannah, illuminating the plains below, as well as giving life to the rest of the world. On the surface, Kyrian and Amira had both just awoken. Kyrian licked Amira on her cheek, causing her to look up at him lovingly.

"Good morning Kyrian."

"Morning Amira. Did you sleep well?"

Amira buried her face in Kyrian's growing black mane. "Only because I was with you. Seriously Kyrian, you're like a nightmare repellent!"

Kyrian responded dryly. "It's nice to know that I'm at least good for that."

Amira chuckled. "Well, look at you Mr. Sarcasm!"

Kyrian laughed as well, and nuzzled Amira lovingly. He closed his eyes, simply savoring her presence.

"Kyrian, I love you so much."

The young lion grinned, and hugged Amira into him, before whispering into her ear. "I love you too."

Amira grinned as well, and then stood up. "We should probably start heading east soon. If we don't, we're going to sit here being creepily romantic for the rest of our lives."

Kyrian chuckled in agreement and stood up as well. "Let's get moving then. Hopefully, we can get a few miles in before we need food."

With that, the two lions began to walk towards the east, searching desperately for a better life.

**-TLK-**

Many miles to the east, and in a small cave, the former refugees sat around a fire together simply having an adult conversation. Nala was lying down on Chumvi's mane, using it as a pillow. Kopa and Vitani were snuggled up together, greatly enjoying their romantic bliss. Cody was sitting down, and was the one managing the fire. Alex was lying down side by side with her brother and Prime Minister Douglas. Nuka and Kovu lay down on either side of Zira. Both lions were still very close to their mother.

However, Vitani scrunched up her face as she noticed that something, in this case someone, was missing.

"Hey, have any of you seen Kion?"

Kovu rolled his eyes, and fussed with his black mane. "He's probably hanging out with Selena. I don't know why, considering she does not love him."

Cody shook his head. "He's not with Selena. I checked their cave earlier. Deserted."

Zira shook her head as well. "Very peculiar."

Later that night, Kopa and Vitani were lying under the stars by themselves, savoring each other's comfort. However, Vitani noticed something was off with her love.

"Kopa, is something wrong?"

The young lion nodded, his black mane flowing in the wind, and his blue eyes showing his concern. "I'm worried about Kion. I KNOW that Selena is plotting something, and I really don't want my own brother to be involved in something like that."

Vitani nodded in agreement. "I know. Me neither." She then snuggled deeper into Kopa. "But for now, we should just enjoy our time together without worries."

Kopa chuckled. "That we should." He licked Vitani lovingly on the cheek. "I love you."

Vitani smiled back at him. "I love you too Kopa."

Meanwhile, Kion was marching around the Republic, looking for only one thing. Eventually, he saw Selena and marched up to her in a huff.

"Selena, I can't go on with our plan anymore. I can't betray my family like that, no matter how much you want me to. I'm sorry, but I think that you are going to have to find yourself another minion."

"Kion."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

**-TLK-**

Back in the Pridelands, King Simba sat on his makeshift throne, cautiously surveying all of the lionesses in front of him. He studied every physical feature, every facial expression that they made, every word that they said, and every single movement that they made, searching for any sign of disgruntlement or rebellion.

The red maned king shook his head slowly, and he slumped down on to his chest, feeling incredibly bored. When he was about to call for a lioness to entertain him, he noticed that Dia was walking into the den, dragging something large behind her.

She beamed at him, and threw a bloody antelope carcass in front of the king. "Look Daddy, I caught a whole antelope! Just for you! Aren't you proud of me Daddy?"

Simba smiled at his daughter, the only cub of his that he had ever accepted as truly his own. "Of course I'm proud of you sweetie! You are going to make a very fine queen."

Dia smirked again as her father walked closer to examine the corpse. After about a minute, he nodded his approval.

"A clean kill. Excellent work Dia."

He looked down to the antelope, and was about to take a bite when he looked up at his daughter once again.

"Are you sure this is just for me? It was your kill Dia, you should really take some!"

A brief look of worry appeared on her face before she replaced it with a dark smile. "Oh Daddy, I couldn't."

Simba shrugged. "Suit yourself." He took a large bite out of the antelope, and quickly swallowed it. However, he noticed that the taste in the antelope was weird, and he also noticed Dia's growing smile.

"Dia, something is wrong with taste in this antelope. What did you do?"

Dia feigned shock. "Oh, did you not like my extra ingredient?"

Simba narrowed his eyes. "What exactly was your extra ingredient?"

She chuckled, and spoke casually. "Cobra venom."

Simba's eyes widened in shock. "You poisoned me!"

"Yes I did. You have about five minutes to live, so say your last goodbyes. I have queenly business to attend to. Make sure that you say hello to Mom for me."

Dia turned around and casually walked out of the den. The venom was now taking a major toll in Simba. His innards were being destroyed, he was consumed by seizures, and was foaming at the mouth.

His life began to flash right before his eyes., and his memories began to all point towards one single lioness. A single tear fell from Simba's right eye.

"Nala. Nala my love, my best friend! I…I am so sorry!"

Those would be Simba's last words, as he collapsed on the ground as his breathing and heartbeat stopped, leaving behind a psychotic daughter and a pride of stunned lionesses.

It was official. Simba had lost the Game of Lions.

**Well, that is going to be all for now! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter posted as soon as I possibly can. Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	14. Judgment Day

**It is time for the next installment of A Game of Lions. Huge thanks to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, LionLover23, wohmbat, and bikerboy for reviewing the last chapter. **

**In case any of you were wondering, here is the full cast of voice actors in case this were a movie. **

**Note: Some voices may be different than the ones in the actual movies.**

**Simba-Russell Crowe**

**Nala-Moira Kelly**

**Ghost Mufasa-James Earl Jones**

**Ghost Scar-Jeremy Irons **

**Sarabi-Julia Roberts**

**Zira-Suzanne Pleshette**

**Sarafina-Zoe Leader**

**Nuka-Andy Dick**

**Kovu-Jason Marsden**

**Vitani-Jennifer Lien **

**Kopa-Matthew Broderick**

**Kion-Nathan Kress **

**Selena-Selena Gomez**

**Alex-Jennifer Lawrence**

**Douglas-Morgan Freeman**

**Chumvi-Josh Hutcherson**

**Dequan-Kevin Hart**

**Cody-Ian Hecox**

**Kula-Cameron Diaz**

**Tama-Emily Blunt**

**Kyrian-Chris Evans**

**Amira-Scarlet Johansson **

**Dia-Grey DeLisle**

**Mheetu-Anthony Padilla**

**I've done too much blabbing. Let's get to the chapter!**

_When Simba regained consciousness, he felt like he was floating through thin air. He looked down at his body, and he noticed that was exactly what was happening. The former king tried to let out a shriek, but no sound came out of his mouth._

_Eventually, the flying stopped, and Simba found himself sitting inside a cage, lions and lionesses sitting on golden pedestals surrounding him. Simba rubbed his head in confusion._

"_Ugh. Where on Earth am I?"_

_One of the lions chuckled. "You aren't on Earth at all! You're dead."_

"_I'm…dead?"_

_A voice very familiar to Simba then rung about the area. "Yes you are, my son. Poisoned by your own daughter."_

_Simba turned around and saw his father sitting on the highest pedestal of all. "Dad? What am I doing here?"_

_Mufasa narrowed his eyes. "Well Simba, it is judgment day."_

"_Shit."_

"_Yes, you should be worried. But first, let me introduce you to the others."_

_Mufasa motioned to his right. "Next to me here is my father, Ahadi. After him is my grandfather Mohatu, and next to him is his daughter, and my mother, Uru."_

_Simba gulped in fear of the mighty monarchs of the past, and his father continued on with his introductions. "After her, and I know you them, are your mother, Tama, and Kula."_

_The three lionesses glared at Simba, a glare so dark that the former king began to shiver. "And last but most certainly not least, is your uncle Scar."_

_Scar nodded cordially, and Simba roared with rage. "Scar? SCAR? Why is HE here on this council? He was the worst monarch-"_

_Tama silenced him angrily. "No, Scar was not the worst Prideland monarch. You were."_

_Simba's eyes widened in astonishment. "How?"_

_Kula rolled her deep brown eyes and began to speak. "Well, let's see. First, you exiled your own wife, and your own cubs, for no specific reason other than that they shared traits with your crazy uncle." She then turned to Scar. "No offense."_

_Scar laughed hardily. "None taken."_

_This time, Sarabi was the one to lecture her son. "Then, you killed your own mother, before forcing an innocent lioness to have your cubs."_

_This is when Uru spoke up for the first time. "Once Kula bore you twins, you named your own daughter after an assassin, before training her to live up to her name."_

_Ahadi decided to expand on that statement. "You also exiled Kyrian, who was the last hope for a peaceful and prosperous kingdom."_

_Mohatu turned to Ahadi. "I'm glad that at least he and Amira are happy together. Young love."_

_Ahadi chuckled in agreement, before turning back to Simba. "Not to mention that you have murdered countless innocents, including your own mother!"_

_Simba glowered before speaking up. "You still didn't answer my question! What makes Scar so different than me?"_

_The black-maned lion decided to clarify for his nephew. "The difference between you and me, Simba, is that in the last moments of my life, right when I was being torn apart by hyenas, I repented for my sins. I apologized to the Great Kings and begged them to show me mercy. And they did. Imagine that!"_

_Mohatu got up from his pedestal and walked directly up to Simba. "So, Simba. Are you going to ask for forgiveness?"_

"_Yes."_

_Kula stood up infuriated. "He lies! He does not truly show any guilt! He simply wants us to leave him alone!"_

_Tama nodded in agreement. "Deception."_

_Scar nodded as well. "Disgrace."_

_All of the council now sung in unison. "It is as clear as the eyes on his face."_

_Mufasa stood up and glared at his son. "Simba, this is a trial, and I think the jury has reached its verdict." He turned to the others, who all nodded, agreeing with Mufasa's statement. The red-maned lion spoke again._

"_As punishment for patricide, murder, tyranny, rape, assault, child abuse, spousal abuse, abuse of power, deceiving the Great Kings, and crimes against the Circle of Life…"_

_Simba gulped nervously, and prepared to face whatever sentence he was given with dignity._

"_I hereby damn you to hell until you can feel proper guilt for your actions! Then, and only then, will you be allowed eternal peace. I am sorry my son, but this must be done!"_

_The floor of Simba's cage dropped, revealing that it had been a trapdoor. The former king fell, and he waved his limbs around in a futile attempt to save himself. Simba looked down to the ground, and saw that he was falling into a deep abyss. He sighed, and prepared for his fate._

"_Nala, my wife, my best friend, I am so sorry. Will you please forgive me?"_

Nala awoke suddenly, sweating and panting heavily. She looked up and saw Chumvi with a concerned expression on his face.

"Honey, are you all right? You were jittering and whispering Simba's name in your sleep."

Nala sighed, and looked up to her mate. "I had a strange nightmare. I could have sworn I heard him speaking to me."

Chumvi's eyes widened in realization "You know Nala, I heard Cody talking about something of this nature. Apparently, when a strong bond is broken by death, the lion left living can see and hear the other when they dream."

Nala nodded. "That sounds like my dream. Then I guess Simba is dead."

"I guess so."

Nala sighed, and snuggled into her mate, silently mourning not the Simba that banished her, but the Simba that had been her cubhood friend, and the Simba she had met in the jungle.

**Well, that is going to be all I am going to write for now. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter up whenever I can. Until then, take care and drive home safely please!**


	15. Union

**Well, the time has come for another update! Thanks go to LionLover23 and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing the last chapter. We are now more than halfway through the story, so the time has come for me to ask if there is anything specific you would like me to write for my next story. If there is, let me know in a PM. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so let us get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Amira, panting heavily, turned up to look at Kyrian, her pale golden eyes clearly showing her exhaustion.

"Kyrian, how long do we have to keep walking? We've been at it for days and days now, there is NOTHING to the east."

The black maned lion nodded sadly. "Amira, I'm tired too, but we have to honor the plan that our mothers made."

Amira let out an exasperated sigh, before shaking her head in shock. "Kyrian, I'm exhausted as hell, I haven't seen water in twelve hours, I'm hungry, and there is nothing out here!"

Kyrian sighed. "Amira, let's give this one more day. If we don't find anything, then we'll go in another direction."

Amira rolled her eyes, before nuzzling Kyrian. "Why I go along with your crazy plans, I don't know. You're lucky you're cute."

Kyrian chuckled. "You said that to me when we were eight months old."

Amira nodded, remembering that day clearly. "Feels like so long ago now doesn't it?"

Kyrian nodded sadly, his brown eyes playing the memories of his early cubhood. "We were so young."

Amira gave him a smirk. "We still are, idiot. Hell, it's going to be several months before we are even fully grown!"

Kyrian began to fuss with his mane. "Yeah." He suddenly fell on to his back and saw Amira standing on top of him.

"Pinned ya."

Kyrian chuckled. "That's not so bad anymore. I could get used to being pinned."

Amira smirked. "Could you now?"

"Yeah."

Amira's smirk grew wider, and she collapsed on top of Kyrian. He took her into his arms, and he began to lick her face. Amira snuggled into him, and placed her head on his heart.

The two lay there together for several minutes, before the duo got up again. Amira licked Kyrian's face one more time. The lion purred, and nuzzled Amira, who then chuckled.

"If we don't get moving soon, we're never going to leave."

Kyrian nodded in agreement. "I'm seeing a large rock formation up ahead. Maybe a pride lives there."

Amira squinted her eyes, before they quickly widened. "I see it too. There isn't any use wondering. Even if there is no pride there, those caves will provide excellent shelter."

**-TLK-**

"Ah damn this thing to hell!"

Alex chuckled, her amusement at the human's antics obvious. "Having problems there, Cody?"

"My engine needs an oil change, and the valve won't freaking open, no matter how many times I hit it with a wrench."

"You know I don't get any of this right?"

"Yep."

Alex chuckled. "Well you better fix it, otherwise we'll have to start hunting."

Cody nodded in agreement, before his eyes quickly brightened. "Got it." He then turned to Alex. "Famine is prevented."

Alex was about to respond when Chumvi and Nala ran over in a frenzy. Nala spoke first. "Alex, Dequan says he saw two rouges entering our territory."

Chumvi spoke up next. "What should we do?"

Alex put on her Ms. President face and then spoke. "We'll give them the welcoming committee. You two are with me." She then turned to Cody. "You coming along?'

Cody nodded. "My trailer is all fixed. I don't see why not!"

Alex scanned her companions, and then began to nod. "Okay then, let's go!"

The four lions and one human began to journey towards the border of the land, crossing mostly Savannah grassland, but a few small streams as well. It wasn't long until the two rouges came into view.

"Amira, there are three lions up ahead! And a…Lion Hunter?"

Amira nodded as well. "Strange. Well, let's go introduce ourselves."

The two groups eventually converged by a large palm tree, and Alex was the first one to speak. "Greetings strangers. My name is Alex and I'm the president of the Eastern Republic Pride. What brings you here?"

Kyrian cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Hello there. My name is Kyrian, and this is my girlfriend Amira. I am the former prince of the Pridelands, and I'm searching for a lioness called Nala. Do you know her?"

"That would be me."

Nala stepped forward. "I am Nala."

Amira spoke up for the first time. "We've been searching for you."

"Why?"

Kyrian now spoke up. "It's a long story, but I guess I'll start. I am the son of Simba and Kula. I was conceived due to rape, and I have a twin named Dia. She's evil though."

Amira spoke up again. "I am the daughter of Mheetu and Tama."

"You are MHEETU'S daughter?"

"Yes, why?'

"That would make you my niece."

Amira's eyes widened, and Kyrian spoke up again. "We ran away after Simba killed our mothers. I was declared unworthy to be heir. Nala, we need you to help save us from this tyranny."

Nala nodded sadly. Alex now spoke up again. "You know that's Nala. Over here is Chumvi, and the human is our shaman, Cody."

Kyrian scanned all of them. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you all. Can we join the pride?'

Alex nodded. "Certainly. I'll show you to the main cave. There are still many others you have to meet."

Kyrian nodded as well. "Including my brothers."

Nala sighed. "Indeed. I think you'll like Kopa, but Kion can be a bit…irritable."

Kyrian nodded in understanding. He and Amira nuzzled, before following Alex back towards the main den of the pride.

**-TLK-**

"_This hurts. This hurts so much!"_

_The guardian of hell chuckled. "The amount of flames engulfing you shows you how many people you hurt during your life. For every life you caused pain for, you burn for another hour."_

_Simba cried out in pain as he continued to burn, the flames of hell unleashing their full fury._

"_Nala. I still love you! Forgive me! Please! I'm not that lion anymore…" Simba continued to cry. "I'm the old Simba! You're best friend…"_

**Well, that is going to be all for now! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I possibly can. Until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	16. Engagement

**antiSIMBA: I don't know if I'm going to update Memoirs. I got a massive writer's block, and I can't think of ideas. I'm not saying it is abandoned, but if I do update, it won't be for a while.**

**bikerboy: Yes, Dia will eventually die, but not in the way you expect.**

**Well, the time has come for another update. Huge thanks to LionLover23, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, antiSIMBA, and bikerboy for reviewing. When you are finished reading this chapter, DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Well, I have done quite enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

Queen Dia of the Pridelands sat on her makeshift throne, quietly observing the pride of lionesses in front of her. All of them were either taking care of their cubs, or simply chatting.

_They are way too happy. I need to order something that will upset them._

"ALL LIONESSES MUST BEGIN THE HUNT NOW, AND WITH NO QUESTIONS ASKED!"

One lioness began to speak up. "But your majesty, -"

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS ASKED! THE NEXT VOICE I HEAR DIES!"

All of the lionesses nodded and then quickly scurried out of the den to hunt. Dia rolled her eyes, and slumped back into your throne. Out of nowhere, one of the cubs started padding up to her.

"Queen Dia?"

"What do you want you little bitch?"

"Will you play with us?"

The queen said nothing, but simply unsheathed her claws and cut the little cub's stomach open. He cried out in pain, and he ran out of the den, probably to search for his mother.

Dia rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Those little pipsqueaks don't know when to leave me the f*** alone."

She lied down on the cold hard rock and began to close her eyes, preparing for a peaceful slumber.

**-TLK-**

Kyrian, Kopa, Vitani, and Amira sat together in a large cave. In the one month since Kyrian and Amira had stumbled upon the Eastern Republic Pride, the four had become very close.

In this room, Kyrian was the first to speak. "You know, I almost never see Kion. It's almost if he's hiding something."

Kopa rolled his eyes. "He probably is. My twin has never been the most…noble…of lions. He's always been fond of trickery."

Vitani nodded in agreement with her mate. "Yeah. Probably has something to do with Selena. I never see Nuka and Kovu anymore either."

Amira smiled. "Completely different reason though. They're just obsessed with Cody and his gadgets. It's not like they knocked up their evil girlfriend or anything."

Nala chose this moment to enter the cave, and she turned her gaze to Amira. "That's what you think he did? And how do you know Selena is evil?"

Amira nodded. "Selena has gotten a little bit plump as of late. A little suspicious if you ask me. And as for her being evil, I've seen a lot of evil in my time, and she shares many of the same characteristics."

Nala nodded in agreement. "I have a very intelligent niece. I agree with everything that you said."

Amira was about to respond when a loud human voice made itself known, spreading it sound across the entire Savannah.

"FOOD!"

Nala, Vitani, and Kopa immediately scurried off for their evening meal, and Amira was about to trot along as well when Kyrian stopped her.

"Amira, can you stay back for a bit? I'd like to talk to you alone."

Amira made a nervous face before nodding. "Sure Kyrian. What is it that you need?"

Kyrian sighed nervously before beginning to speak. "Man, where to start?" He sighed again. "Amira, I have spent nearly every single moment of my life with you. Our inseparable friendship from when we were little eventually graduated into uncontrollable love. I have already spent nearly all of my life with you, but I want to spend the rest of it with you as well. Amira, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife and mate?"

Amira eye's widened, and she leapt on top of Kyrian, and she began to lick his face rapidly. She eventually stopped, and looked into his brown eyes, a wide grin on her face. "Does that answer your question?"

Kyrian pretended to think about it before nodding. "I am pretty sure that it does."

Amira's grin grew wider. "Good. We'll tell Cody to make it official tomorrow?"

"Certainly."

Amira grinned again, and she took Kyrian's ear and whispered into it. "And for your information, I am currently not in heat." She gently gave Kyrian's neck a long lick, and the black maned lion smiled.

"Amira, I think that we can afford to skip dinner for one night, what do you think?"

"I most certainly agree, my love."

**-TLK-**

_Meanwhile, in the depths of fiery hell, Simba continued to burn, having hurt so many people that he was to burn for another two months. Every shaman still living could easily hear the former king's screams._

_Cody was having a particularly hard time avoiding them, and he was forced to turn on heavy metal music to drown out the noise._

_The guardian of hell laughed at Simba's pain. "This is good. You are experiencing the same amount of pain that you caused others during your life."_

"_You are a monster!"_

"_I am better than you were! Unlike you, I hate this job! I only do it because the Great Kings of the Past ordered it of me, and unlike you, I listen to their will!"_

_Simba tried to speak, but his words ended up as screams. The guardian's eyes widened, and began to speak again._

"_I almost forget to tell you. In two weeks time, Kyrian, Nala, Amira, Zira, Alex, Kovu, Nuka, Kopa, Vitani, Cody, and Sarafina will return to Pride Rock. There, you can appear to Dia, and try to redeem her. If you succeed, you can secure your early release from this prison."_

"_I'll do my best."_

"_I hope you succeed; for your sake!"_

**Well, that is going to be all for now! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I possibly can. Until then, take care and drive home safely!**


	17. Marriage and Redemption

**Time for another chapter! Thank you to antiSIMBA, bikerboy, LionLover23, and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing. When finished reading this chapter, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Well, I have done quite enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter of the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Kyrian awoke suddenly, panting heavily from his nightmare. He tried to stand up, but realized that he was being blocked by a large, furry mass. He smiled, remembering the events of the night before.

It was then when Kyrian felt a tongue on his chest. The former prince looked down to see Amira smiling at him.

"Good morning my love."

Kyrian smiled, and licked Amira's head gently. "Good morning sweetie."

Amira sighed in pleasure, also remembering the night before. "You ready to tie the knot?"

Kyrian chuckled. "I couldn't be more ready. Let's go find Cody."

The couple stood up, and casually walked out of the cave. The trailer was not far away, and the couple easily walked across the Savannah. Cody was sitting on his "porch", silently drinking a bottle of iced tea.

"Kyrian. Amria. Good morning! What can I do for y'all?"

The two lovebirds smiled at one another before responding to the human shaman. "Cody, if you've got a minute, we'd like you to marry us."

The human smiled before nodding. "I'd be happy to marry the two of you. You two ready to start?"

Both lions nodded at the same time. Cody grinned and began to speak. "Okay then. So do the two of you, you know, pledge not to cheat on each other, not run away when the other gets the sniffles or something, and honor your vows."

The two lions chuckled, and responded at the same time. "We do."

"Good, because I don't like managing divorces." The human then turned to Kyrian. "Kyrian. Do you take Amira to be your eternal overlord, I mean wife, to love and cherish forever?'

The young, black-maned lion laughed. "Of course. I'll take orders from her any day of the week!"

Cody nodded, before turning to Amira. "Amira, do you take Kyrian to be your slave, I mean husband, to love and cherish for eternity?"

Amira looked at Kyrian, the massive amount of love she felt for him obvious in her pale golden eyes. "I do."

Cody smiled. "With the power invested in me by…I don't know…I pronounce the two of you married. Kyrian, you may kiss your bride."

The young lion smiled, and he licked Amira on her cheek. The love between them was so strong that it almost became its own living entity.

"Congratulations you guys!"

Kyrian and Amira turned around to see Nala, Zira, Kovu, Nuka, Alex, Chumvi, Vitani, Sarafina, and Kopa approach them. The newlyweds both smiled with glee, and it was Amira who spoke.

"Thanks you guys!"

Nala smiled. "It's no problem! We actually came here to talk to you about something more serious."

Kyrian gave her a puzzled expression. "What?"

"We want to take Pride Rock."

Kyrian nodded, before becoming confused again. "But Alex, wouldn't you need to stay here?"

The lioness smiled. "I already resigned. Douglas will be taking over for me. I think that it'll be nice to help found the Pridelands Republic."

Kyrian chuckled, before turning to Cody. "Are you in on this too?'

The human nodded. "Yep, I'm going to become shaman of the Pridelands. And you are all going in my trailer. Come on in! There should be enough room!"

Amira nodded. "But what about Kion?"

Nala sighed. "He's staying. You were right Amira, he did get Selena pregnant."

The newly married lioness rolled her eyes, and everybody climbed into Cody's trailer. The human started the engine, and the trailer drove off to the west, heading right for the Pridelands.

**-TLK-**

Dia lay resting on the edge of a gorge, looking at the rushing river on the bottom with annoyance on her face.

"I hate this world. It should just die."

Then, to her surprise, a large thunderstorm formed in a matter of seconds over the Pridelands. The shocked lioness stood up as the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed angrily, the menacing black clouds blocking out almost all light.

Then, a shimmering lion with a red mane walked out from between the clouds.

"Father?"

The lion nodded. "Yes Dia, it is I. And I have come to warn you!"

The queen scoffed. "Warn me? About what?"

"Your brother is leading an army of lions to overthrow you. It would be you against dozens of lions!"

"Whatever. How can I stop them?"

"By changing your ways! Because of how I ruled in life, I have been condemned to hell in death! If you don't become more just, you will meet the same fate as I! Eternal pain! Eternal suffering!"

"Father, I really don't see why you are warning me! It was YOU who made me what I am! It was you that turned me into a queen!"

Simba hissed in response. "I DESTROYED YOU! I named you after an assassin, I taught you to kill, and I taught you tyranny!"

His expression saddened, and his tone became much softer and sadder. "Your mother did not want me to name you Insidiatori. No, she wanted to name you Lily."

Dia's dark mood softly faded away, the mentioning of her mother causing enormous guilt to swell within her.

"I…I always treated her so poorly. She actually tried to love me, to give me a life! I denied her that in order to follow in your footsteps…"

Simba nodded in agreement. "You did. She still loves you. Even in death, she STILL loves you."

"I know."

Simba sighed before speaking again. "My time here is up. Remember what I have told you."

And with that, the lion and the storm disappeared, leaving a lioness wracked with guilt and shame. Dia walked to the edge of the gorge, looked down into the raging river below, and began to sing…

**Well, a little bit of a cliffie at the end there. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW. Also, just for fun, in your review, tell me-**

**Who your favorite overall character is?**

**Who your favorite villain is?**

**Who your favorite hero is?**

**The same character CAN answer more than one question. Well, I will try to have the next chapter up whenever I possibly can, so until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	18. Dia's Song

**Well, it is time for another chapter! Thank you to LionLover23, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, bikerboy, and antiSIMBA for reviewing the last chapter. When you are finished reading this, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Well, I think I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Dia's voice was soft and melodic as she paced around the edge of the gorge, her song about her feelings after her conversation with her dearly departed father.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why does the world make my life hell? Why is the story of my family so hard to sell?_

A single tear fell down Dia's golden face as she reflected on the brother she never had a relationship with, and she began to whisper. "Kyrian…I am so sorry!"

The queen sighed sadly, and began to sing, her voice again soft, smooth, melodic, and sad.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why does the world bless me with an amazing brother? But why did I spend, all my time, with another?_

Dia shook her head sadly, her emerald green eyes sparkling with the massive amount of regret that she felt. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why does my mother forgive me for my hate? Why does she not turn away from me in absolute distaste?_

Dia shook her head, and she began to sing again, this time her voice angry and tainted with hate.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why did it let my father taint me with disgrace? Oh, how I wish I could put him in his place! _

Dia laughed crazily and stared up at the sky. "Can't you hear me Simba? Aren't you proud of your creation? Doesn't everybody love a nice psychopath in the morning?" The queen sighed, and sung again, her voice softer but still hateful.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why, did the kings not let my brother and I live in peace? Why, could there only, be one?"_

The queen yelled angrily at the sky, before looking down to the ground, panting very heavily. She kicked a small rock, which fell into the raging rapids that covered the bottom of the gorge.

"This is where it happened. This is where Mufasa, king of kings, was murdered by his own brother. Amazing how fate plays games such as this!"

Dia chuckled before beginning to sing again.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why do the kings say that are trying to redeem my soul? All they are doing is turning my feelings into burning coal!_

All of a sudden, Dia collapsed to the ground, completely racked by her misery, and was sobbing uncontrollably. As soon as the sobbing began, it stopped, and the queen began to cackle. "And to think Simba said he was proud of me!" She rolled her eyes, and continued her song.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why does it talk my enemies into coming home? Why is it in their eyes where the light doth shone!_

She looked up to the greying sky, and once again yelled at the Great Kings of the Past. "You were never there for me! I have always been able to make my own way in life! Until now!" Her expression turned somber. "Until now…" She shook her head and moved on with her musical number.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why is my brother so charming and sweet? Especially when I am nothing but a haven for lies and deceit!_

The sky darkened even more, and thunder began to boom across the Pridelands. It was not a very long time before the rain came pouring down from the heavens. Dia chuckled to herself. "The weather sure does reflect my mood very well!" She then continued to pace around the gorge, her paws getting closer to the edge with every single step.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why does it make it obvious that one twin must die?_

Dia shook her head.

_At this point it is either the prince or the queen! I must choose in order to make life pristine!_

The queen kicked another rock into the river, and leaned over the edge.

_Why does the world hate me so? Why does it knead me like I'm a pound of dough? Why do these rapids call my name? Is it really the only way to soothe my pain?_

Dia sniffed, letting the damp scent of the damp rain soothe her nostrils, causing her to feel a final sense of absolute peace. With a smile on her face, the queen concluded her song with one final line.

_I am falling…_

When she finished that statement, Dia felt her feet leave the ground, and into the air. Time seemed to move slower than it had ever felt before as the smiling queen fell closer and closer to her watery grave. Eventually, a large splash filled the rapids below, and the current carried Dia's corpse away. As soon as she was out of viewpoint, a large trailer came into eyesight…

**Well, that is going to be all for now! Just to confirm, the italics were Dia's words as she sung. This song was 100% original, and if you would like to use it, you must have my permission. Thank you so much for reading this, and PLEASE do not forget to leave me a review. Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely!**


	19. The End

**Well, the time has come for the end of this story! Thanks go to LionLover23 and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for being my most prominent reviewers for this story! When all of y'all are finished reading this chapter, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A FINAL REVIEW! Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the final chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

The trailer came to a screeching halt about fifteen feet from the base of Pride Rock. The pride of lionesses inside, still puzzled about the sudden disappearance of Dia, stood there, mouths agape, in shock of what had appeared before them.

The trailer's engine stopped, and the door swung open, causing a long clang on the side of the trailer. Alex walked out, with Cody following shortly behind her, both of them with wide grins on their faces.

Kopa and Vitani followed shortly after, the two of them nuzzling one another lovingly. Vitani's stomach was noticeably beginning to swell. Kyrian and Amira exited after them, Kyrian having one paw around Amira's shoulders.

The lioness licked his face, and he smiled. Zira, Nuka, and Kovu followed them, each walking out with heads held high and with smiles on their faces. Sarafina exited next, happily sniffing, the scent of her old home filling her with joy.

And last but most certainly not least exited Nala, with Chumvi by her side, and with a dandelion in her ear. The lioness, who had worked so hard, and had suffered so much, was finally home.

The heroes had returned!

**I know that this was very short but I could not think of any better way to end this. Again, thanks to all who have read this story, and have left me reviews. I do not know what I am going to do for my next story, but if you have any ideas, you are more than welcome to run them by me! Well, until whenever, take care and drive home safely!**


End file.
